Fearless
by Katsuyoshi
Summary: No siempre tenemos la suerte de que las cosas salgan como queremos,pero siempre hay pequeños sucesos que nos ayudan a curar viejas heridas,hacer que las cosas salgan mejor de lo esperado o,simplemente,encontrar aquello que llamamos 'felicidad'. SxR
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Fearless (posible cambio)

**Autor:** Katsuyoshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,por suerte o por desgracia,no me pertenecen.Todo los derechos están reservados a Rowling y al resto de sociedades unidas a ella.Esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia contiene shonen-ai ( no creo que llegue a tener relaciones explicitas) es decir,amor entre chicos.Si el género no es de tu agrado,no te molestes en seguir leyendo.No aceptare después insultos y demases.Cualquier crítica _constructiva_ será bienvenida.

** Fearless **

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

La pequeña pelota golpeaba sin descanso la pared y volvía a él como si de un boomerang se tratase.El movimiento de su brazo era mecánico;hacía horas que había dejado de pensar en él y se había sumergido en sus propios pensamientos,muchos mas interesantes que en incesante balanceo de su brazo.

Pocas veces se entretenía de aquella manera.Normalmente estaría cazando alguna quaffle,inventando bromas o filtreando con alguna chica,pero aquella tarde su estado de animo andaba por los suelos y solo le encontraba una explicación: Liliane Evans,la maldita pelirroja.Aquella bruja – nunca mejor dicho – que le había robado a su mejor amigo.

James había estado desde segundo curso intentando conquistarla y él más de una vez le había dado ideas,pero siempre había creido que Evans seguiría en sus treces,que nunca cambiaría de opinión y James acabaría desistiendo.Pero al final había sido la 'maldita pelirroja' quien se había rendido ante los encantos de James para sorpresa de todos,sobre todo de Sirius,quién sintió que le acababan de arrebatar una parte importante de sí mismo.Si Evans ocupaba antes el 85 de la mente y vida de James,ahora el porcentaje había incrementado un 14.

Y ahora se encontraba solo en el cuarto,maldiciendo a la pareja y a Remus,a quien no había encontrado desde la mañana para que le animara.Botando una estúpida pelota.

La lanzó con fuerza y dió en un mal punto,haciendo que chocara con su pie y saliera volando hacia un lado.La miró durante unos segundos,se llevo las manos a la nuca y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás,apoyandola en la cama.Solo quería dormir,descansar un rato y al despertar,ver que todo seguía igual que siempre,aunque no le molestaría que cierto castaño le mimara más de costumbre en su nueva realidad.

- '' Maldita Evans '' - Dijo,exhalando un suspiro.

_Olor a menta._

_Algo pesado sobre él._

_Un ligero calor rodeandole el cuerpo._

_Un cuarto oscuro._

- '' Um...'' -Movió la cabeza hacia delante,notando un pequeño mareo y se quitó la manta de encima.

- '' Por fín despertaste. ''

Alzó rapidamente la cabeza,viendo la dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Remus,quien se encontraba sobre su cama,sentado al estilo indio a la altura de su cabeza y con un grueso libro sobre las rodillas.

- '' Por Merlín,¡¿tenías que asustarme?! ''

_- '' _Pues...-se llevó un dedo a los labios con actitud pensativa.- no lo había pensado,pero ahora que lo dices,sí.Es divertido. ''

- '' Ya sabía yo que querías matarme de un infarto. ''

- '' Sabes perfectamente que es lo último que haría.''

Se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras.Cada vez que Remus oía hablar sobre la muerte de alguno de ellos,su expresión dulce cambiaba a una seria y en sus ojos podía vislumbrarse un dolor refugiado en sus pupilas doradas.Y él había sido el único que había conseguido penetrar en ese refugio en una ocasión,esquivando pequeñas gotas saladas y había intentado curar las heridas de años durante una noche de tormenta.

- '' Bueno y... ¿y James? ''

- '' Con Lily en la sala,sorprendentemente: estudiando. ''

Sirius,que había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza en la cama,frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

- '' Pues me vuelvo a dormir. ''

- '' Deja de comportarte como un crio,Sirius.''

El nombrado abrió un poco los ojos.

- '' No me comporto como un crío. ''

- '' Si,si lo haces.''

No sabía que le molestaba más,la verdad o que mientras Remus se lo decía,seguía pendiente de su libro.

- '' Es normal que ahora James pase tanto tiempo con Lily,lleva años esperando que pase esto y quiere asegurarse de que es verdad,ya verás como en unas semanas como mucho,vuelve a ser el de siempre pero más feliz.Tú harías lo mismo. ''

- '' Yo no dejaría a mis amigos de lado por una estúpida como ella.Ni por alguien como ella ni por ninguna.''

- '' Eso no deberías decirlo,nunca se sabe. ''

- '' ¡Claro que lo sé! ''

Remus lo miró durante unos segundos y después,volvió de nuevo la vista al libro.

- '' Si tan seguro estás,es que nunca has estado verdaderamente enamorado. ''

Demasiado duras y demasiado frías.

Bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos.Deseaba no haber seguido la conversación y haber dicho alguna de sus tonterías.

- '' Tu no sabes nada de eso,así que mejor no hables,se perfectamente lo que es estar enamorado – Apretaba y estiraba sus dedos,nervioso. - Es solo que...nunca pensé -ni quería- que James lo consiquiera y que cuando lo hiciera,se comportara así.Ahora mismo me siento traicionado y como si la maldita Evans me hubiera arrebatado algo que es mío por derecho... ''

Notó como Remus se movia sobre la cama,pero no quitó la vista de sus manos.

- '' Que ahora James me ignore hace me sienta utilizado,como si todo lo de estos años no hubiera...-Sintió como los suaves brazos de Remus le rodeaban el cuello y dejaba caer parte de él sobre su cabeza,haciendo que la suya quedara algo colgante hacia delante.No pudo evitar sonrojarse.- ...solo estoy diciendo tonterías,¿verdad? ''

- '' Te comprendo más de lo que crees,Sirius - quitó una de sus manos del cuello del moreno y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.- Pero aún así,no quiero que pienses esas cosas porque sabes perfectamente que James siempre estará para tí,para los dos,por muchas chicas que hayan,solo dale tiempo para asimilar su felicidad.''

Sirius llevó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás,encontrandose directamente con los ojos de Remus y su dulce sonrisa.

- '' Además,¡me tienes a mi! '' -Rió y Sirius se unió a él,aunque por su mente solo cruzaba un pensamiento.

- '' _Te tengo a ti,pero no como quisiera _''


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Fearless (posible cambio)

**Autor:** Katsuyoshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,por suerte o por desgracia,no me pertenecen.Todo los derechos están reservados a Rowling y al resto de sociedades unidas a ella.Esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia contiene shonen-ai ( no creo que llegue a tener relaciones explicitas) es decir,amor entre chicos.Si el género no es de tu agrado,no te molestes en seguir leyendo.No aceptare después insultos y demases.Cualquier crítica _constructiva_ será bienvenida.

** Fearless **

Mucha gente piensa que los dulces dan la felicidad.

De pequeños,un simple dulce nos hacía estar felices durante horas,pero conforme pasa el tiempo y crecemos,dejamos de tomar dulces y poco a poco,somos más infelices.Por eso le agradaba tanto Remus,por que él nunca dejaba de tomar dulces y a pesar de sus heridas,seguía sonriendo.A fin de cuentas,no todo lo que cuentan 'los mayores' es mentira.

Aunque él seguía prefiriendo un té bien amargo,adoraba el olor que desprendían las hojas y como el sabor inundaba su paladar,manteniendose así durante largo rato.Se le empezaba a antojar una buena taza de té..

- '' ...quiddicht '' - James golpeó su hombro - '' Sirius,¿me estás escuchando? ''

- '' Si,si,claro ''

- '' Ah,¿si?.Bien,¿que dije? ''

- '' Pues . . . ¿quiddicht? '' - Admitía que en los veinte minutos que James había estado hablando,no había prestado atención a ninguno.

- '' ¿Me tomas el pelo? '' - Ante el silencio de Sirius,bufó - '' ¡Te decía que hoy hay entrenamiento! ''

- '' Y para eso llevas veinte minutos hablando...''

- '' No,tambien te contaba lo que hize con Lils,pero parece que te importa bien poco '' - Volvió la vista a sus apuntes y haciendo una fina linea tras el último punto,siguió tomandolos.

- '' _Es que no me importa,¡payaso!_ '' - Se esforzó por no pensar en alto y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que James le sacara de sus pensamientos: nada.

Los minutos pasaban y para sorpresa de Sirius,James no había vuelto a hablar más.Pudo contar perfectamente cada minuto en el que su amigo le demostraba lo enojado que estaba,hasta que un buen rato después,sintió como cuchicheaba con alguien.No podía ser con Evans,el tono que usaba la otra persona le resultaba demasiado familiar,como cuando Remus intentaba hacer que entraran en razón.Se inclinó hacia delante de forma disimulada,no recordaba que Remus se hubiera sentado al lado de James.Su cara de curiosidad cambió a una de asombro;Remus se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa,regañando a James,este tenía cara afligida y Lily,entre ambos,mantenía el pergamino en alto mientras escribía a toda velocidad y dejaba ver lo que le molestaba aquello.¿Cómo podía verse Remus tan dulce incluso regañando?

Una mirada rápida y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás.

- '' Lo siento '' - James evitaba mirarle directamente a los ojos - '' En estos días he estado tan feliz de que Lily hubiera aceptado que no me he acordado de vosotros para nada ''

- '' Ya te dije que Evans era mala ''

- '' Sirius. . .''

- '' ¿Qué? Lo digo de verdad ''- Pudo escuchar al fondo una voz que decía _' ¡Black,te estoy escuchando! ' _- '' Pero bueno, te perdono con una condición ''

- '' Ah,no,dinero no ''

- '' Idiota,no es dinero... '' - Sirius extendió la mano - '' Que vuelvas a pasar con nosotros al menos la mitad del tiempo de antes ''

- '' Ohm...está bien... '' - Le estrechó la mano - '' Pero solo la mitad del tie...¡ah,vale,más tiempo,pero no apretes! ''

Estiró hasta sacar la mano y se refugió en Lily,esperando que esta le hiciera 'curitas'.Sirius apoyó la cabeza en la mesa con los brazos como almohada mirando hacia Remus y sonrió.Aunque a pesar de todo,seguía sin encontrarse bien.

-'' _No pienso darte las gracias_''

- '' _Me debes una,cabezota _'' - El castaño le guiñó un ojo y volvió la vista al profesor.

Remus se dejó caer al lado de Sirius y le arrebató la onza de chocolate.

- No debes comer mientras estudias.

- Nadie dijo que estuviera estudiando. -Alargó la mano para recuperarlo,pero Remus le esquivó y le dió un gran bocado al chocolate.Sirius alzó una ceja- Así que esas tenemos...

Dejó que el grueso libro se colara entre sus piernas y agarró a Remus de la cintura,alzandolo en el aire y tirandolo sin previo aviso a la cama,aprovechando para ponerse encima,agarrar sus muñecas y recuperar su chocolate,el cuál se comió de un bocado.

- Ug,¡eso eso trampa!

- No,eso se llama usar la fuerza bruta.

- Oh,cierto,no recordaba que los que carecen de inteligencia utilzian la fuerza bruta.-Sonrió,orgulloso.

-¿Me llamas idiota? ¡Ahora veras entonces de lo que un idiota es capaz!-Se recostó sobre Remus y apoyó la boca sobre su cuello,comenzando a hacer pedorretas.

La reacción de Remus no se hizo esperar,en pocos segundos su risa resonaba en el cuarto y los muelles de la cama hacian eco con los movimientos bruscos que hacía para zafarse.A Sirius le encantaba oir la risa cristalina de su amigo tan cerca y con más animo hacía pedorretas,hasta que sintió como la fricción -en parte- involuntaria de Remus en su cuerpo,concretamente,en cierta parte muy sensible de él,comenzaba a hacer efectos.

No pasó mucho hasta que ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de ello y los movimientos pasaban de ser involuntarios a buscados,la risa de Remus fué apagandose poco a poc,igual que las pedorretas de Sirius,quién ahora solo suspiraba solo el cuello blanquecino del castaño.Sirius levantó un poco la cabeza,parando sus movimientos y miró a Remus a los ojos;estaba totalmente sonrojado y sus labios parecían más apetecibles que nunca.Se acercó lentamente a él,sintiendo el calor y el suave olor que emanaba de su cuerpo.Estaba a escasos milimetros cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Jo-der – James mantenía la puerta abierta de par en par,igual que sus ojos.Sirius se quitó de un salto de encima de Remus y ambos intentaban disimular su emoción.

Cerró la puerta y puso su mejor cara fingida de dolido.

- ¿Para eso querias que pasara tiempo contigo,Sirius? ¿¡Para enseñarme como me eras infiel!? - Escondió la cara entre sus manos.- ¡Nunca pensé que me hicieras esto!

- Yo..yo..esto..¡no era lo que piensas,James!...

- Si,claro,mien...¡Ouch! - Se llevo un mano al hombro cuando Remus pasó raudo por su lado,golpenadole sin querer y saliendo aún más aprisa del cuarto mientras solo musitaba un '_Perdón,tengo que estudiar_' .

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo,dejó de lado su cara fingida,cruzó los brazos y dejó caer su peso sobre la puerta.

- Bueno,ahora si... ¿Que diablos era eso?


	3. End

Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar,creo que es bastante evidente que no voy a continuar con la historia.

Por desgracia (para mí) mientras la escribía se complicaron las cosas y tuve que dejar de lado el fanfiction hasta ahora. Le estoy muy agradecida a todos los que leyeron el fanfic, en especial a los que me animaron con un review, pero a estas alturas, soy incapaz de seguir con él. No recuerdo el guión o a donde quería llegar con ella y,sinceramente,no me veo con ánimos de retomarlo.

Me sabe muy mal dejar abandonado un escrito,sobretodo si hay gente esperando ver un final. Por eso mismo, ya que yo no voy a seguir,doy total libertad a quién quiera,de coger lo poco que hay y continuarlo. Solo pido una cosa: que quien lo haga, ¡me avise para poder leerlo!

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos :)


End file.
